TFPrime: Boo!
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: It's the autobot's first Halloween, and everyone is excited. Everyone, except for Ratchet who thinks it's a waste of time. But what happens when Miko shares a scary story?


**Boo! Less than two weeks until Halloween! Not to mention, close to the season finale (noooo! Don't want to wait till spring for season 3; I want to see it sooner!) lol. But I am looking forward to what's coming for the new season. I hope you guys like this short story! Enjoy!**

"**GRRAWWWR RAAR!"**

Miko jumped out from behind a crate wearing a zombie mask with a fake ax sticking out of the head. Raf stumbled back, startled when Miko jumped right in front of him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Raf grimaced.

Miko laughed as Bulkhead stepped up right behind her. He was covered in dirt and fake scars as he tried to moan like a zombie. He dragged his foot behind him trying to imitate the zombies from the movies him and Miko watched. "Grrrrrrgrrarrr," he groaned trying to play the part.

"Those removable body art scars look so real on you Bulk," Miko said as she took off her mask. Her pigtails poofed into big balls of static electricity. Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh as Miko tried to fix it. The base was filled with cobwebs with fake spiders attached. Jack o lanterns sat around the base each with a different design carved on.

Raf was dressed up as a werewolf. He wore his regular clothes but had hair glued on every visible part on his body. He wore a mask, but had to put his glasses on over top so that he could see well. Bumblebee pretended to be afraid as he dramatically prayed for mercy.

"Haha! You make a better Starscream then Screamer himself," Smokescreen grinned.

Bumblebee grimaced at him. "_Yeah, like am anything like that high heeled wuss_," he bleeped. Bumblebee didn't even look like himself in his costume. He was wrapped in white cloth that he and Raf dug out from the back. Raf had to help him get wrapped up into his costume. Even the doors on his back were wrapped up. A few clothes were wrapped around his face plate, showing his optics. Bumblebee made one good cybertonian mummy.

Smokescreen had on a dark cape, which was a tarp he found laying around. He also got two triangular white magnets from Jack, which he stuck to the top of his mouth. He hissed as he lifted his cape to peer over. "Tremble before Count Smokecula," he hissed trying to sound Romanian.

Jack looked at him. "Really? Smokecula?" Jack wore a black leather jacket and dark shades, along with a pair of big black motorcycle boots. He had a big toy gun wrapped around his shoulder like the Terminator.

"Just trying to play the role," Smokescreen grinned.

"What role?" Arcee grinned, "You already are a pain in the neck."

"Haha," Smokescreen said sarcastically, "I forgot how to laugh." Arcee's costume was only a little paint job on her. She had leopard print tattoos (but removable) all over her and a kitty face on her faceplate.

Ratchet who was busy fiddling with the monitors looked up at the group. "So tell me again what the point is about Hallowin?"

"It's pronounced Hallo**ween** Ratchet. And the point of it is that it's fun," Miko said.

"It's a holiday that started at least 2000 years ago," Raf said, "It was called Night of the Witch do to the beliefs people had back then."

"Some say, the most terrifying nightmares and ghosts come out only on this particular night," Miko added.

"If it's so terrifying, then how is Halloween fun?" Ratchet asked.

"Seriously?" Miko glared, "It's the scaring that's fun. Plus the candy."

"Yeah Ratch," Bulkhead said. "It's not so bad to get spooked once in a while."

"Humph. Like I'm scared of a simple human holiday. There is nothing on this planet that can scare me."

"Come on Ratchet," Jack said. "Remember when the scraplets invaded the base?"

Ratchet shivered at the memory. "That was different. It was a very serious matter. Besides, Bulkhead was the one who screamed like a girl." Bulkhead glared at him with cold optics.

"So, what should we do first?" Smokescreen asked. "Trick or treating? Bobbing for energon cubes? Egging houses?" The autobots glared at him on his last suggestion. "Or not the last one."

Miko thought then grinned. "How about a scary story."

* * *

Everyone gathered around in a circle in the center of the room. The lights were off, except for the flashlight Miko held in her hand. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Optimus?" Raf asked, "he may want to hear it."

"You know primes don't like to party," Miko said. "I don't think he'll care."

"Can we get going already?" Ratchet moaned, "I have stuff I should be doing."

"Very well," Miko grinned as she shined the flashlight under her face. "It was a dark still night, just like tonight. All was quiet." She paused as silence immediately filled the room. Everyone leaned in closer. Miko continued: "Now, rumour has it that there have been many disappearances around this area. Done by a creature of some kind. One with no legs, but arms with long talons that it uses to drag itself. Nobody knows how or why, but some say they hear... a strange movement. Click, click, slide. Click,click, slide," Miko whispered as everyone leaned in closer. Ratchet was getting a chill down his spine. He had to admit, Miko was a good story teller. "How they say that it works, is that once your alone, you are alone in the silence. Just as you try to walk away, you hear movement behind you...click, click, slide...click, click, slide." Miko made the sound with her nails as it echoed across the room. "But you would turn around to find no one there. The sound would stop soon as you would." Everyones eyes and optics got really big. "You keep on walking, only to hear it again, only closer. Click, click, slide... click, click, slide." She made her nails sound louder against the floor. "You turn around. Nothing. You keep on walking, only to hear it, much closer. Click, click slide... Click, click, slide." She made the noise much louder this time. Everyone, including Ratchet leaned in closer. "But this time, you should never turn around. Because once you do..."

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRWWWW!"**

Everyone jumped as they screamed. Everyone except for Miko and Bulkhead, who had slipped quietly from the circle to wait for the right time to pounce on the gang. Miko and Bulkhead were just laughing away. "Oh man, we got you guys good," she laughed. She was on her back clutching her stomach laughing her head off. Bulkhead was bend over from laughing so hard. "You should have seen your faces. Especially you Ratchet," Bulkhead made a face to imitate Ratchet's.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Oh please, the last thing I need to be afraid of is that silly story. Besides, I saw that one coming." Ratchet crossed his arms and grinned. A noise then came from behind him. _Click, click, slide, click, click, slide. _Ratchet just shook his head grinning. "It's no use Miko, you cant fool me."

"Uh, Ratchet. I'm right here," Miko said moving from beside him. Ratchet scanned everyone in front of him. Everyone was in front of him. But then... who was that behind him. Slowly, he turned around.

Its face was about two feet away from Ratchet's. Ratchet let out a scream as he collapsed to the floor. The entire room burst out laughing as Optimus removed his home made monster mask which took the kids days to make. Optimus couldn't help but grin.

"Nice one Optimus," Jack said trying to calm down, "he definitely didn't see that one."

"I thought you don't pull pranks," Smokescreen said.

"I don't," Optimus said then grinned, "but that doesn't mean I don't know how to."

Smokescreen couldn't help but laugh. "I love Halloween!"

**I hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
